


索隆的一天

by Triglav



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: A normal day on Thousand Sunny.





	索隆的一天

07：00 醒来，发现一个边打呼噜边吹鼻涕泡的路飞迷之从隔壁吊床滚到了自己的床上，梦游吗这家伙  
07：01 把睡得比死猪还沉的路飞扔回隔壁吊床，起床  
07：05 洗手间被占用，敲门  
07：08 强行开门，把布鲁克从洗手间拖出来，并质问他哪门子的骷髅会便秘  
07：10 刷牙洗脸  
07：15 练剑  
08：00 去厨房日常惯例嘲笑山治，互相进行与眉毛、发型、战斗力和智商有关的人身攻击  
08：05 吃早饭，厨子的手艺的确没话说，哪天草帽团经营不下去了就拿他去卖钱。菜单：现烤的面包，自制的树莓果酱，北海风味的蛤蜊浓汤，据说来自和之国的绿茶，鬼知道为什么居然能被做得很好吃的鸡胸肉和蔬菜，可乐饼，苹果泥  
08：10 边吃饭边被闻讯赶到厨房的娜美催债，罗格镇时期的事情你现在还拿出来说？  
08：11 十分光棍地表示自己要钱没有要命一条  
08：12 被揍成狗  
08：13 从地上爬起来继续吃饭  
08：25 吃完早饭，值日表轮到洗六人份（自己，娜美，山治，乔巴，罗宾，布鲁克）的碗，勤奋洗碗  
08：26 在餐厅门口遇到刚起床的乌索普，对方绘声绘色描述昨晚做的噩梦，认真聆听五分钟并左耳朵进右耳朵出  
08：31 锻炼，包括肌肉练习及武装色&见闻色霸气  
08：45 见闻色霸气一不小心开大，山治从厨房奔出来愤怒地跟自己打了一架——在海面上的半空中打的，在船上打的话弗兰奇第一个不答应  
08：50 圈圈眉个混蛋月步居然比我厉害，不服  
08：55 不分胜负，山治回去准备午饭食材，继续锻炼  
09：00 在船尾睡着  
09：15 Zzzzzzzzz  
09：30 从打盹中醒来，娜美看完报纸（早上六点多罗宾从新闻鸟那儿买的），拿过来翻了翻头版（没有认识的人死掉，有几个命大的家伙又涨了悬赏金，黑胡子和山寨白胡子都十分不消停）  
09：32 一不小心翻到八卦栏目，艾斯巴古这家伙今年第多少次传绯闻来着？对象还有男有女人种不限，公众人物真不容易  
09：35 被吃完早饭的弗兰奇喊过去干活，主要负责围观他保养小轮船迷你梅利二号和潜水艇鲨鱼三号，乌索普在旁边递工具外加讲故事（其效果约等于冷笑话）  
10：00 还是有点困，抛下船工二人组去水族馆睡一觉，那边有沙发  
10：20 睡醒，练剑  
10：25 见闻色霸气施展过程中注意到罗宾在花圃摘花，然后她开始进行插花艺术  
10：26 这家伙莫不是要送花给弗兰奇？  
10：27 自己的想象力实在是太可怕了，瑟瑟发抖十秒钟  
10：28 罗宾一招二轮花开把插好的瓶花送给了自己  
10：30 和闻讯而来的山治互相殴打，感觉莫名其妙十分无辜  
10：35 妮可·罗宾你下次要送花麻烦他妈的送给全船人  
10：36 冷静下来，与爱刀一起冥想  
10：50 在冥想中看见克伊娜跟师父，友好交谈十分钟  
11：00 在冥想中看见鹰眼，对方不让自己喝酒，拔出刀来挑战，屡战屡败，屡败屡战  
11：25 冥想结束，不禁开始意淫今天午饭吃什么  
11：30 暴风雨来了！！！  
11：31 全船动员，避开风暴，娜美发号施令，乔巴掌舵，弗兰奇去了动力室；乌索普和山治攀爬于帆索之上，路飞随时提供保护网  
11：32 乔巴一个人按不住舵了，复数的海王类出现，布鲁克已然抽刀，山治从桅杆顶端跳下去帮忙  
11：33 去帮乔巴控制住舵，同时希望甚平快点来加入海贼团，千阳号实在需要一名专业舵手  
11：35 在暴风雨之中锻炼臂力，同时围观罗宾阻止路飞生吃海王类，路飞你得多饿  
11：40 差点睡着，然后发现暴风雨的雨突然变成纯酒精  
11：41 一过酒瘾，爽得找不着北，感谢新世界  
11：42 乔巴大喊酒精可通过皮肤进入人体然后这个浓度会造成酒精中毒索隆你快别高兴了  
11：43 布鲁克开始讲白痴级别的骷髅笑话，路飞疑似喝醉  
11：45 暴风酒精雨停了  
11：46 洗了个酒精澡，有点困，就地躺在草坪上睡着  
12：15 醒来，午饭时间到了  
12：16 午饭菜单：鲔鱼排，鲜果汁，海藻沙拉，牛肉定食，海王类烧烤，炖海龟蛋，巧克力蛋糕  
12：35 在没有与山治吵架的情况下解决午饭，把巧克力蛋糕让给乔巴吃  
12：40 洗碗  
12：45 在洗碗过程中睡着  
12：46 被山治踹醒  
12：47 被山治吐槽“你丫又不是波特卡斯·D·艾斯你凭啥洗个碗都能睡着”  
12：48 与山治相顾无言一分钟  
12：49 想了想不知道该说啥，最后决定啥也不说  
12：50 山治说波特卡斯·D·艾斯在睡觉方面的确是举世无双，难得地居然不反对他的看法  
12：53 洗完碗，去图书馆午睡，因为书香好闻  
13：30 睡醒，正好看书，《南海风物志》  
14：00 看够书了，去锻炼  
14：05 好几天没正式打架（跟圈圈眉打架毕竟不算正式），运动量不够，考虑解决方案  
14：06 认为自己可以潜水然后把千阳号举起来  
14：07 潜水  
14：09 把千阳号举了起来  
14：10 娜美冲到船舷边上开始骂人  
14：11 把千阳号放回海里  
14：12 回到船上，浑身湿淋淋，洗耳恭听娜美骂人（“老娘在测量这片海域水文环境！你丫的有种别捣乱！”）  
14：13 跟山治互相辱骂一分钟  
14：14 罗宾前来解围，她说自己运动出了一身汗，可以去洗个澡冷静冷静  
14：15 从善如流去洗澡，淋浴完毕之后跟一有人洗澡（娜美罗宾是女生，不算）就忍不住也要洗结果一天常常洗N次澡的布鲁克各自占据热水浴池的一边  
14：25 接受布鲁克的建议，与其互相搓背  
14：26 认为自己给骷髅搓背的技术炉火纯青  
14：27 想多了，世界上并没有第二个骷髅会让你去帮他搓背  
14：30 享受布鲁克恰到好处的搓背服务  
14：45 洗完澡，忍气吞声去帮娜美干活  
14：46 给附近海域拍照  
15：00 持续拍照中  
15：10 乌索普在钓鱼，原本只是路过，定睛一看，他又拿乔巴当鱼饵  
15：11 给乔巴命悬一线的英姿拍照留念  
15：12 从钓线捆绑中拯救乔巴  
15：15 向娜美交差，取出胶卷交给乌索普布置暗房冲印  
15：20 练剑，这次记得不把千阳号举起来  
16：00 觉得之前那场暴风雨的酒精太霸道，馋普通酒，去餐厅喝酒  
16：05 跟山治还有弗兰奇一人一杯地喝普奇岛特产柠檬酒，听弗兰奇神侃海列车构造与车站经营，居然不觉得无聊  
16：10 路飞和乌索普来了，山治哄小孩，一人给了一杯巧克力牛奶  
16：15 罗宾和娜美也来了，柠檬酒不够喝，山治拿出同样是普奇岛出产的椰子酒，管他呢，干了  
16：20 乔巴来了，并表示他要喝“大人的饮料”，被娜美残忍拒绝，罗宾想了想，给乔巴现磨黑咖啡  
16：30 乔巴被黑咖啡苦出眼泪  
16：31 你不是医生吗，经常吃苦药的那种，为什么还嫌黑咖啡苦  
16：32 没出息，以后别说你是我们家的驯鹿  
16：33 喝完了乔巴剩下的清咖啡，感觉自己今晚可以不用睡了  
16：40 在餐厅睡着了  
16：50 Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
17：00 醒了，妈的，醒了还得被山治嘲笑  
17：05 跟山治互放嘴炮  
17：15 嘴炮放爽了，见好就收，闪人  
17：16 抱着刀在甲板的草坪上发呆  
17：30 海王类挡路，斩  
17：31 山治兴高采烈前来收集食材，把船头位置让给他  
17：35 乌索普接了布鲁克的班在桅杆顶端的瞭望台望风，拎着水囊爬上去找他聊天  
17：40 和乌索普一起开始玩抽鬼牌  
17：50 靠着优越的反应速度和虽然没有山治那么精深但应付四亿贝里赏金以下级别丝毫不成问题的见闻色霸气在乌索普脸上贴满白条  
17：51 卧槽  
17：52 乌索普什么时候觉醒了见闻色霸气？！？！？！  
17：53 让我冷静一下  
17：54 发现乌索普自己并没有意识到霸气的存在  
17：55 找借口闪人，把这个消息告诉正在准备晚饭的山治  
18：00 二人一致商讨决定先瞒着乌索普关于霸气的知识，观察一阵子他的见闻色霸气再决定如何处理  
18：05 被逼布置餐桌  
18：10 去帮娜美下锚  
18：15 晚饭，菜单：鲑鱼卵盖饭，炖羊肉，野菜春卷，奥哈拉特色紫菜煮，东海风味甜味羹，薄荷糕，香草茶  
18：20 边吃饭边听娜美半真半假抱怨说要减肥  
18：21 与全桌男性同胞一同诚恳地向娜美表示您真的不用减肥，真的不用  
18：22 虽然不太明白为什么，但是感觉自己刚才似乎逃过了一劫  
18：30 香草茶真好喝，厨子也就这点用了  
18：40 晚饭结束，洗碗  
18：41 乔巴送来橡胶手套，才反应过来世界上还有橡胶手套这种东西  
18：42 我靠那我早饭和午饭光手洗碗是怎么回事  
18：45 不管三七二十一先和山治打一架再说  
18：48 和山治一起被娜美揍  
18：49 不敢再动手  
18：55 洗完了碗  
19：00 吃撑了，困了，睡一觉先  
19：20 睡醒，去餐厅再倒了杯香草茶  
19：30 和罗宾一人一杯茶在甲板上看日落，罗宾突然说奥哈拉的日落跟伟大航道的很不一样，不知道如何回答合适，只得告诉她世界上每个地方的日落应该都是不一样的  
19：31 罗宾笑了，不明白她为什么笑  
19：32 被罗宾调戏了  
19：33 用力告诉自己妮可·罗宾比你大九岁你要尊老爱幼  
19：35 凉风渐起，娜美在给橘子树浇水，弗兰奇琢磨给草坪甲板添个秋千，能听见工作室里乌索普叮叮当当敲东西的声音，布鲁克拿出了小提琴，虽然听不懂他在拉什么曲子，不过挺好听的  
19：40 瞭望台上的乔巴示警，前方不明舰船  
19：41 罗宾施展了一次N轮开花看了一眼对面的海贼旗，好嘛，黑胡子麾下的  
19：42 想起了波特卡斯·D·艾斯  
19：43 不爽，很不爽，非常不爽  
19：44 敌袭！正好有了理由作战，是对方先动的手  
19：45 跟山治一起出动，三下两下砍瓜切菜般把对面解决了  
19：46 无聊  
20：00 天也黑了，无聊着无聊着就睡着了  
20：30 Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
20：45 睡醒，以为已经第二天了，结果还是在这个倒霉的晚上  
20：50 回房间，爬进吊床，看从图书馆随手摸来的书  
21：00 这王子公主的童话故事到底啥品味啊，绝对是山治这圈圈眉的书没跑了  
21：00 乔巴抱着医书，回房睡觉，在床上看了还不到三分钟，睡着了  
21：03 果然是小孩子作息  
21：40 看完全本，翻回扉页，书主署名：妮可·罗宾  
21：41 妮可·罗宾，我看错你了  
21：45 从男生宿舍出来，发现娜美在瞭望台值夜，山治捧了装热巧克力的保温杯和闻上去就很美味的夜宵，爬到桅杆上去大献殷勤  
21：46 会做饭真他妈爽啊！饿了还能自己加餐  
21：47 但是自己只会各种花式烤兽肉，且烤糊率少说有百分之三十八，十分后悔  
21：48 算了，船上有厨子，不吃白不吃  
21：50 练剑  
22：20 持续练剑  
22：50 持续练剑  
22：55 被娜美警告说她五分钟之内要去睡觉，如果在她睡觉期间把千阳号砍坏了，就拿命来抵  
22：56 觉得十分无语，我什么时候砍坏过千阳号？  
22：57 娜美掰着手指数出二十八次“索隆砍坏千阳号记录”  
22：58 卧槽  
22：59 再三保证此事不会再次发生  
23：00 冥想  
23：10 在冥想过程中迷路  
23：20 找路  
23：30 找路  
23：40 找不到路，愤而退出冥想  
23：45 肚子饿了，去厨房找夜宵  
23：46 圈圈眉个白痴以为我不知道冰箱密码么？这密码就是用膝盖想也猜得出来好吗？  
23：47 热了圈圈眉给路飞准备的烤肉吃，船长的就是我的，我的还是我的……不，我的就是船长的  
23：48 圈圈眉洗完澡，回厨房做睡前检查，被当场抓包偷吃冰箱食物  
23：49 圈圈眉系上围裙  
00：00 圈圈眉新做了一份夜宵给自己，看在夜宵份儿上，今天一天可以不叫你圈圈眉  
00：05 圈圈眉去睡觉了，独自享受夜宵  
00：15 听到工作室里的叮叮当当声，去围观乌索普深夜改装天候棒  
00：25 险些被雷劈中，为保天候棒改装过程平安无事，速度闪人  
00：30 在水族馆看鱼，鱼睡觉的时候原来也会游泳啊  
00：35 被鱼催眠睡着  
00：55 想起自己一点开始要值夜，从睡梦中挣扎醒来  
00：58 在厨房桌上找到半包饼干和保温杯装的薄荷茶  
00：59 带着补给爬上桅杆接替狂打哈欠的弗兰奇  
01：00 开始值夜  
01：05 数星星  
01：10 星星太多，头晕眼花  
01：15 差点睡着  
01：20 真的睡着了  
01：30 冻醒，发现一条毛毯，遂盖上  
01：40 海平面上出现一条神秘的小船，警戒  
01：45 用望远镜看清楚了  
01：46 ……是一条非常眼熟的棺材船  
01：47 …………鹰眼在这片海域干什么？！？！  
01：48 等等他的船速未免也太快了  
01：49 接近了  
01：50 应不应该示警  
01：51 不是，我脑子进水了才示警  
01：52 还有一分钟就接舷  
01：53 ……接舷了！  
01：54 乔拉可尔·米霍克，拎着酒瓶，背着黑刀·夜，爬上了千阳号的甲板  
01：55 等一下，为什么他拎着酒瓶  
01：55 米霍克瞬间出现在了瞭望台里，他用的什么招数怎么比月步快那么多  
01：56 米霍克是来找自己喝酒的……喝酒的……酒的…………的………………他自带两个高脚杯……………………  
01：56 敢情你不在克莱伊加纳岛上自斟自饮的时候就满世界蹓跶砍船然后找人一起喝酒了是吧？！  
01：56 能跟你这个真·独行侠一起喝酒的除了我就只有红发香克斯和本·贝克曼了是吧？！  
01：57 和世界第一剑豪一起喝酒  
01：58 啊，好喝  
01：58 鹰眼说这酒是白白海特产，有点好奇，问了一下，他和空岛前任神甘·福尔是忘年交，这是那个骑鸟大叔的自酿酒  
01：59 感觉自己赚到了  
02：00 一条身高两米的长腿大汉（鹰眼）和一条身高一米八出头的肌肉大汉（自己）在小小的瞭望台里一起喝酒，真挤……  
02：01 但是还得继续值夜，只能忍着  
02：05 谈论新闻  
02：10 谈论新闻，七武海知道的消息真多，改天问问罗有什么好见解，丫前两年也是吃这口饭的  
02：15 谈论剑术，谈论最近与爱刀共同作战的感悟  
02：20 纸上谈兵不过瘾，跟鹰眼去旁边的海面上练剑  
02：50 第不计其数次完败  
02：51 鹰眼说自己“有进步”  
02：51 什么情况，发生了什么，乔拉可尔·米霍克这个人居然会夸奖别人  
02：52 沉浸在震惊中，目送鹰眼乘棺材船离开  
02：55 回瞭望台继续值夜  
03：00 口渴，准备喝薄荷茶的时候发现那个保温杯被鹰眼带走了  
03：01 感动吧，圈圈眉，七武海之首的鹰眼、世界第一剑客、我人生仅有的两位师父之一，认可了你泡茶的手艺  
03：02 去厨房找来香草茶，回到桅杆上，喝茶  
03：10 在脑中复盘今日与鹰眼比剑全过程  
03：30 风平浪静，无事发生  
03：55 罗宾前来接值夜的班，把望远镜交给她（尽管她和自己都不需要），回房刷牙  
03：59 把不知为何出现在自己吊床上的乔巴和他的医书扔回乔巴自己的吊床上  
04：00 睡觉

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 至今仍然回想不起来我什么时候写的这篇2006年风味同人，但至少早于2018年。


End file.
